


Role play

by Ilovewarriorcats



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewarriorcats/pseuds/Ilovewarriorcats
Summary: We role play in the comments
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/Reader
Comments: 26





	Role play

We role play in the comments


End file.
